Of Wrenches, Bonks, and Balakava dreams
by Candy baby ayame
Summary: When Ethan and Laurent meet, it's a blossomed friendship destined to be more. But what happens when you throw a cocky red spy named Damien into the mix? Warning. Will be mature in later chapters. They are OC characters. Curses, Violence, Lemons. R and R!


Chapter 1; Trying to Avoid the Wrench

Laurent sighed. Not a normal sigh, but a drawn out deep sigh as he slumped further into his palm. He was bored as he watched his fast paced partner rush about babbling about how he wanted to watch his games and drink more Bonk to our Engineer. The Engineer, however, seemed less then interested. Jack, the Engineer of our team, snapped at him telling him to stop or to shut up, which the scout, Ethan Rivers, didn't even hear. Ethan just kept talking and Jack looked short in temper. His gloved left hand clenched his wrench as if he was contemplating if Re-spawn was on so he could clobber the boy. Laurent sat up from his place near Jack and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

"Calm down, mon petit. Save your energy." He said softly in an elegant French accent. Jack however, in his southern drawl, snapped to attention and growled.

"You best keep your hands away from my sentry, Spy." His eyes narrowed and shot knife sharp glares into Laurent's forehead. The younger French man shrugged and smiles.

"I'm not here to sap your stuff, Jack. Don't jump at my throat just yet." Laurent smiled and gave him a light pat before releasing his shoulder and walking to the radar that sat in the back right corner of this room. He scanned the images over a bit and hit a button to switch it to thermal view. Nobody was there from R.E.D, and it put him at ease a bit. Of course, he was back on his toes in no time when Ethan rocket launched suddenly screaming in his Boston accent, "I saw a spy! That shape shiftin' rat!"

Ethan had jumped up, a scattergun loaded in his right hand, and bolted into the halls. Laurent turned on his heel quickly, drawing out his custom Ivory handled revolver, and smirked at Jack.

"Don't let zat get sapped today, okay Jack?" He called, already rushing out. The gruff man just nodded and waved his wrench vaguely in his direction. As he ran, he thought quickly, _Am I this anxious to fight?_ Shaking his head, he slowed down and looked around the room. The walls of machines whizzed and beeped as LCD lights flickered. Nothing looked out of ordinary. Laurent Aubert, being a spy, knew better than that. He smiled a bit and clicked a button on what looked like a normal Rolex gold watch and flickered from sight. Being a spy, he got to have an arsenal of more complicated technology, which was much more fun in his eyes. Being cloaked and unseen, he rummaged about in his shirt pocket and wrapped his slender fingers around a thin butterfly knife. Laurent took it out and softly flipped it open with a flick of the wrist. He watched the blade shimmer as it popped out and smiled softly as it clicked into the locked position. Laurent always loved that sound. But, he had to stay focused. His jade green eyes danced from wall to wall, softly walking and peering around corners. A pang of fear shot through his brain at this moment.

_"I've heard that ze R.E.D spy is good, but is he really zat good that we won't find him?" _He shuddered, thinking about that, then snapped back to reality as a glint of red passed by. Laurent grinned darkly and held his knife tightly. He had seen the R.E.D spy. Now, all he had to do was just backstab him quickly and get out of there. He watched the figure push up against a wall and uncloak. He had blood dripping from a cut on his forehead and his face was coated in a light shimmer of sweat. The man looked a bit older then Laurent and he was a bit too engrossed. His cloak ran out and he came back into sight. The R.E.D spy looked him dead in the face and sighed.

"If you are going to kill me, please just do it now." He drawled lightly, a touch of regret and sadness caressed his every word. Laurent stopped and looked at the man, who was pulling off his Balaklava. His face was pale and almost perfect except for a scar that ran alongside his jaw bone. His eyes were a crystal blue and his onyx hair was in a loose ponytail. He smiled a bit as Laurent flipped his knife away.

"I will not. You obviously had run into the scattergun of our Scout." Laurent mused as he lightly pulled the man into a nearby resupply. Sitting the spy on the cherry wood bench, he rummaged through the medical cabinet and pulled out basic antiseptic and a thread and needle. He turned to the spy and smiled gently at him as he drew out a cloth and poured the liquid on it.

"My name is Damien, so you have something to call me." He mused quietly as his face twitched a bit when Laurent pushed the cloth onto the forehead wound.

"Laurent Aubert is mine. Since I am stitching you up, you can now thank me by name. "Laurent chuckled light-heartedly and began to sew the cut up. Damien seemed used to the pain, but he twitched a bit when it went through. The red spy looked at Laurent as he focused and smiled.

"So, if I may, why are you helping me?" He asked and Laurent looked at him again. He blushed lightly and smiled.

"I'm not into useless fighting. You didn't even have a weapon. So, it would've been an unfair fight anyways." Damien's eyes opened wide and he chuckled.

"You have a pure heart, mon petit. It's refreshing." Laurent and Damien locked eyes and gazed for a bit. Laurent blushed after a minute and finished up, tying a tight knot to hold the stitches in place. Damien smiled softly and stood up from the bench, stretching his arms out a bit. He looked at Laurent again, smiled , and dragged the younger French man's chin into a light kiss. Laurent froze for a second or two, then let his arms hold onto the others suit softly. They pulled away after a minute and Laurent was as red as the older man's tie.

"Merci." He softly whispered in Laurent's ear as he kissed his cheek and let his hand drop. Laurent nodded quietly as the man cloaked and left before he even knew it. Laurent felt a bit light-headed. If anyone knew that he had helped the enemy, let alone kiss, he'd be dead. Walking out of the resupply, he sighed deeply and walked back to Intel. Nobody knew and was not going to. If they didn't know, he would be safe. Well, until Damien came back.

-/-

Thanks for reading, guys. I'd love for you to not only read but review as well! I want to hear what should happen next in the story. Should Damien come back and become friends with Ethan? Or should Ethan and Laurent fall in love?

So, tell me what you guys think! I love hearing from you.

There will be more chapters when I stop being lazy. Thanks! :3 –Alora.


End file.
